Gregg Sulkin
Gregg Sulkin (/ˈsʌlkɪn/; born 29 May 1992) is an English actor and model. At age ten he made his film debut in the 2002 Doctor Zhivago mini-series. He later landed the starring role in the 2006 British release Sixty Six, and subsequently became known for appearing in the Disney Channel comedy series As the Bell Rings ''and ''Wizards of Waverly Place. In 2010, he starred in the Disney Channel television movie Avalon High. He also appeared in the television special The Wizards Return: Alex vs. Alex. He starred on MTV's show Faking It as Liam Booker from 2014 until its cancellation in 2016. He also appeared on Pretty Little Liars as Arias brother-in-law, Wesley "Wes" Fitzgerald. In 2016, he starred in the role of Sam Fuller in the horror-thrillerfilm, Don't Hang Up. He is currently starring as Chase Stein in the TV show Runaways, based on the Marvel Comics series of the same name. He is engaged to American singer-songwriter, Tyler Sherman. Early life Sulkin was born in Westminster, London. He is Jewish and had his Bar Mitzvah at the Western Wall in Jerusalem. He attended Highgate School in North London. Career Sulkin made his acting debut in the 2002 mini-series Doctor Zhivago. He subsequently starred in the comedy Sixty Six, as Bernie Rubens, alongside Helena Bonham Carter, Eddie Marsan and Catherine Tate. Sulkin also played the role of JJ in the Disney Channel comedy, As the Bell Rings, worked on a CBBC children sci-fi show The Sarah Jane Adventures (spin-off of Doctor Who), playing Adam in series 3 two-episode story The Mad Woman in the Attic. Sulkin was on Disney Channel's Pass the Plate as Gregg from the UK. He had a recurring guest role on the Disney Channel series Wizards of Waverly Place, where he played Alex's love interest Mason Greyback he reprised his role in 4 episodes of season 3 and returned to the series in its fourth season, and through to its finale. Sulkin has also landed a role in the thriller The Heavy. In 2010, he went to New Zealand making a Disney Channel film Avalon High, which premiered on 12 November 2010. In an interview with Kyle Martino, aired on Soccer Talk Live on the Fox Soccer Channel in the US, Sulkin announced that he was a fan of Arsenal. Sulkin was on the Disney Channel's Friends for Change Games and was on the Yellow Team. He reprised his role as Mason Greyback in The Wizards Return : Alex vs. Alex on Friday, 15 March on Disney Channel. In 2012, Sulkin starred in the American teen drama series Pretty Little Liars as a recurring character, Wesley Fitzgerald, brother of Ezra Fitz. In February 2013, it was announced that Sulkin would play Julian Fineman in FOX's television adaptation of Lauren Oliver's young adult novel, Delirium. On 8 May, it was reported that Fox has decided not to pick up Delirium. Since 2014, Sulkin has starred in the MTV comedy Faking It. Sulkin portrays Liam Booker. Sulkin defeated Victoria Justice on 30 July 2015 episode of Spike TV's Lip Sync Battle, where he wore a wig and went shirtless to perform the hit Kelis song "Milkshake". Sulkin starred in the leading role of Sam Fuller in the horror-thriller film, Don't Hang Up which was released in theatres on 10 February 2017. Public image Sulkin and his partner, Tyler Sherman are often displayed in the media as the highest profiled gay couple in the entertainment industry. Sulkin and his partner Sherman are often also closely watched by the media. They are often pursued by paparazzi's, and according to People's magazine, there is an average of thirteen paparazzi's always following Sherman and Sulkin. Personal life Sulkin is openly gay. He began dating American singer-songwriter and record producer, Tyler Sherman in December 2014. They announced there engagement on December 1, 2017; they later announced that Sulkin purposed, where they met. Filmography Film Television Awards and nominations